31 August 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-08-31 ; Comments *John jokes about the champagne and flowers sent on his birthday from his friends at Radio 1. "I haven't got any friends at Radio 1". Sessions *Farm #6. Recorded 21 July 1991. No known commercial release. *Ragga Twins #1. Repeat, first broadcast 16 June 1991. Recorded 14 May 1991. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1 & 2' begin at start of programme *Dinosaur Jr: 'Whatever's Cool With Me (7 inch)' (Blanco Y Negro) *Strawberry Story: 'Freight Train (7 inch - Small & Slightly Rounded EP)' (Heaven Records) *Shuggo Banton: Marksmen (7" ) (Steely & Clevie Records) : (JP: 'In session tonight, the country's best plumber's mates') '' *Farm: 'Mind' (Peel Session) *Prime Rhyme Masters: 'You Need Discipline (12 inch)' (Kold Sweat) *Teenage Fanclub: 'Interstellar Overdrive (CD - The King)' (Creation Records) *Bob Williams: 'My Goose Is Cooked (Various Artists LP - Stompin' )' (Stompin') *Phobia: 'Don't Ask (7 inch - 5' 11" EP )' (Blue Fire) '$''' : (News) *Nirvana: 'Smells Like Teen Spirit (CD Single)' (DGC) : (JP: 'Big label stuff from Nirvana') *Augustus Pablo: Cool Melody (Original Mix) (v/a album - Augustus Pablo Presents Rockers International) Greensleeves GREL 145 *Katch 22: 'Cynical World (LP - Diary Of A Black Man Living In The Land Of The Lost)' (Kold Sweat) *Parasites: Paperback Writer (7" EP - En Homage Aux Beatles) Shredder ST 12 *'File 1' cuts out during above track, and tape flip on File 2 *Farm: Smile (session) *Spitfire: Superbaby (12") Eve Recordings EVER5T *Ragga Twins: Wipe The Needle / Hooligans (session) *Nation Of Ulysses: Today I Met The Girl I'm Going To Marry (album - 13-Point Program To Destroy America) Dischord DIS57V *Nation Of Ulysses: Cool Senior High School (Fight Song) (album - 13-Point Program To Destroy America) Dischord DIS57V *Nation Of Ulysses: A Kid Who Tells On Another Kid Is A Dead Kid (album - 13-Point Program To Destroy America) Dischord DIS57V *Ivo Papasov And His Orchestra: Kasapsko Horo (album - Balkanology) Hannibal HNCD 1363 *Prodigy: Charly (Alley Cat Mix) (12") XL Recordings XLT-21 *''John met Courtney Love at the Reading Festival'' *Hole: Teenage Whore (7")' (City Slang) 04070-40 $''' *Almighty & K.D. Ranks: Trenton Where We Live (12") Interscope 0-96326 '''@ *'File 2' cuts out *Farm: News International (session) &''' *Ragga Twins: Spiffhead & Jugglin' (session) '''@ *Sali Sidibe: Djen Magni (v/a album - The Wassoulou Sound. Women Of Wassoulou) Stern's Africa STCD1035 @''' *Red Ninja: 2 Sleep With Anger (12" - Ninja Dawn: Day Of Dread) Zoom ZOOM 007 '''@ *Smog: 'Floating (7"-Floating EP)' (Drag City) $''' *Slaughter & The Dogs: 'Cranked Up Really High (Compilation LP-Martin)' (Factory) Hannett had died of heart failure on 18 April 1991, and the proceeds from this album, as John reminds us, went to his family. '''$ *Blatz: 'Dolly (split LP with Filth-Shit Split)' (Lookout!) (JP: 'About the only track on their side of the LP anyway which doesn't concern itself with fecal matter.') $''' *Tracks marked '''& available on File 3 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1991-08-31 (incomplete) *2) 1991-08-31 Peel Show R185 *3) john-peel-35b-1991 *4) 1991-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE114 *5) best of peel vol 35 part 2 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 00:46:02 *2) 01:33:52 *3) 46:09 (20:14 to 26:28) *4) 1:36:18 (1:04:59-1:22:31) (from 1:09:13 unique) *5) 46:47 (4:25-16:51) (6:57-13:37 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector *2) Created from R185 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *3) Many thanks to Happy Otter *4) Created from LE114 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1991 Lee Tape 114 ;Available *1) Mediafire *2) Mooo *3) Mixcloud *4) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Lee Tapes